


Friendship Flower Crowns

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Minho and Newt protective, Thally but not really, Thomas a bit childish, everyone loves Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont know.</p><p>"It was no secret in the Glade that everyone had a cush on Thomas. Everyone used to or still did, and, with no exception, Gally had a crush on him. He really liked the greenie, even though he forced himself not to show it. But the prospect of spending a half day with Thomas, with no Newt, no Minho or no Chuck around, seemed too good to be true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

“Chuck is sick.” Said Newt. Minho and Thomas, who were eating quite far from the other Gladers, looked up at him as he sat beside them. 

Minho looked worried. “What? So that means that…” both of them shot a look at Thomas, who pretended not to notice. But the smirk on his face was saying otherwise.

Because Thomas was not allowed to go in the Maze for a whole week, for breaking the rules yet again. And since the Pit did not seem to work on him, they decided to restrain him in the Glade for a whole week. Thomas, was not happy about it, and tried to follow Minho into the Maze every day. Newt had appointed Chuck to follow him everywhere he went, conscious of the fact that the younger boy was very persistent and that Thomas would never put him in danger.

The first day, Thomas had been so angry that he sat in front of the doors from the moment Minho left until he came back. He refused to move, and the Asian had had to carry him away from there in bridal style.

And now Chuck was sick. It was not going to be easy to stop him from entering the Maze, now, and Thomas knew it damn well.

Thomas smiled sweetly at them. “What’s wrong guys?” he asked, innocently. Minho rolled his eyes. “As if you didn’t know.” He scoffed, standing up to take his plates back. Newt seemed lost in thought, so Thomas decided to follow Minho.

“I am sleeping next to you, tonight.” He declared. Minho sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” Thomas elbowed him. “We are running together, tomorrow.” Minho shock his head. “Newt is going to find a way of keeping you in the Glade anyway.” Thomas smirked. “And how? He starts working really early, so he can tackle me. And he cant even run after me anyway. So…” Minho handed the plates to Frypan and ruffled Thomas’ hair. “Tommyboy, never underestimate Newt. Never.” The younger boy rolled his eyes. “Then stop overestimating him, then.” The Asian chuckled and put him on his back. “Whatever, Tommyboy. Whatever.”

When they got to where Newt had saved them a place, they found the blond boy looking a them, a wide grin on his face. Minho arched an eyebrow, but the other boy just shock his head. “Don’t you worry, Min.” he said, still grinning. Thomas jumped off Minho’s back and eyed Newt suspiciously before laying down next to Minho and clutching tightly his arm. Minho sighed. “It’s going to be a long night.” He said, before placing a light kiss on Thomas’ forehead and blowing a kiss at Newt.

***

Thomas did not close an eye that night, he barely slept at all. He was almost wide awake when Newt woke up for his work and he was ready to get up when Minho finally stirred. 

He followed the Asian in the bathroom and kept an eye on him as he brushed his teeth and as he changed into the Runner outfit. Thomas grunted when he realised that Newt had hidden his outfit. 

Minho started to jog towards Newt, Thomas close behind him. “I am going out. Keep safe.” He said, kissing the blond. Newt smiled at him and shock his head at Thomas, who was looking at him smugly. 

Minho started to run towards the door, and Thomas followed him a smile plastered on his face. _Finally. He was going out again, he was going to be free…_

“What the shuck is this shank doing?” muttered Minho. Thomas looked up to see Gally standing in front of the doors. He walked towards them, and Minho stopped in his tracks. “What the shuck are you doing here, Captain?” he asked. Gally pointed at Thomas. “Newt told me to check this shank and not let him out.”

Thomas seemed furious. “What?!” Minho chuckled. “I told you not to underestimate Newt.” He said, before kissing him on the lips. “See ya, I am coming back early today, anyway.” He said, before turning to leave. Thomas grabbed his leg. “You are not leaving me.” Minho sighed. He looked at Gally. “A hand over here would be helpful.” 

Gally moved up towards them and grabbed the younger boy, positioning him on his own shoulder. Thomas looked annoyed. “Minho, you agree with this?” Minho just shrugged. “Have fun, with Gally.” He shouted as he run into the Maze.

Gally walked back towards where Newt was working and put him down in front of the blond guy. Thomas looked at his boyfriend, armscrossed on his chest. “What is this, Newt?” The blond did not even look at him. “Go eat, Tommy.” The boy scoffed. “I am not hungry.” Newt turned towards him, hands on his hips. “Go and have your bloody breakfast, Tommy. And don’t try and say that Minho did not have any, because you are not Minho, and he is older than you. So go and eat your bloody breakfast.” 

Gally looked at them, forcing himself to keep a straight face as Thomas stomped his feet and went towards Frypan’s hut. Newt muttered. “Silly Tommy.” Then, seeing Gally still there, he grumbled. “Follow him. Never underestimate the abilities of that bloody greenie.” He said. Gally turned around, grumbling and followed Thomas.

It was no secret in the Glade that everyone had a cush on Thomas. Everyone used to or still did, and, with no exception, Gally had a crush on him. He really liked the greenie, even though he forced himself not to show it. But the prospect of spending a half day with Thomas, with no Newt, no Minho or no Chuck around, seemed too good to be true.

He sat next to the greenie who had already collected his food from Frypan. Thomas looked at him, grimacing. “I hate the fact that Newt treats me like a shucking child.” _And I hate the fact that you look so adorable even if you are grimacing or using glader vocabulary._ Though Gally. He just shrugged in answer to the boy. 

Jeff walked past them and ruffled Thomas’ hair. “You aright, Thomas?” he asked, smilimhg fondly at the boy. Thomas smiled back. “Yeah, cool.” He answered. Gally felt annoyed. Why did everyone manage to get along so well with Thomas, and all that he could do was to look more and more like an asshole?

Thomas looked at him straight in the eye. “Seems like we are going to spend the day together, then.” He sighed. He stood up and gave his bowl back to Frypan. The cook smiled at him. Thomas came back to Gally.

“Ok, Gally, today you are going to learn how to have FUN.” Gally eyed him suspiciously. “I already know how to have FUN.” He said. Thomas scoffed. “You probably don’t even know how to spell it.” Gally squinted his eyes. “Of course I do. F for funeral. U for ugly. N for Nazi.” Thomas looked at him and shaked his head. “No! F for flowers, U for unicorn and N for nice.” He said. Gally rolled his eyes. “Whatever, greenie.” He said.

He followed the boy until he sat down near the edge of the woods. Thomas then started to pick up flowers. He chuckled at Gally’s expression. “Don’t look at me like that! I’ve been taught that making flower crowns is an art.” Gally sat beside him. “And who taught you this?” he asked. Thomas smiled. “Newt. He has a special gift, when it comes to flower crowns.” Gally found himself smirking. “That shank.” He mused.

He looked at Thomas as the boy picked up the flowers and started making them into crowns. He was so concentrated and looked so happy that really Gally died for overdose of cuteness. Soon enough he found himself helping Thomas with the crowns.

“Do you like me more than when I first came?” asked Thomas, suddenly. _Oh, yeah, I even have a majestic crush on you now._ “Uh, yeah. You are actually not that bad.” He answered. And Thomas smiled, a real genuine smile, as if Gally saying that he liked him a bit had made his day.

And what Gally wanted more than anything was to just lean in and kiss him, kiss him until his cute lips were sore. But he didn’t, because he knew that if Minho found out he would totally murder him, while Newt would organize his banishment from the Glade. He sighed and shock the thoughts from his head.

Thomas moved next to him, until there were barely a few inches between them. Gally’s voice came out high pitched as he said. “What the shuck…?” Thomas ignored him and placed a flower crown on his head. He smiled. “You look so cute!” he said. Gally moved quickly away, and tried to take it off, but Thomas’ expression was of pure happiness and he could not really bring himself to do it.

“Well, you look cute as well.” He said, unsure. Thomas smirked and winked. “But I am always cute.” Gally looked at him, eyes wide open. _Was it Thomas sass he was experiencing?_

He watched as the greenie put his own crown and picked up the other two. He fought against the instinct of reaching out and fixing Thomas’ crown, which was a bit crooked on the side of his head, and stood up, following him. “Where are you going?” he inquired. Thomas just pointed at where Newt was sitting, probably taking a break.

The blond teen smiled as they approached. “Gally you look really cute with that flower crown. Who made it?” Thomas stood behind him and beamed, as he placed a flower crown on him. “I did.” Newt smiled even more. “Well done, Tommy. It seems like you are bloody gifted.” He said. Then he took a look at Thomas’ own flower crown and frowned. “C’mere, Tommy. Let me fix yours.” 

Thomas sat obediently on his lap as Newt started to fix the crown, with such tenderness that Gally had to drop his gaze. When he finished he smiled at the effect. “Oh, you really do look bloody adorable.” He said, kissing him slowly on the lips. Gally this time did not look away.

He watched as Thomas placed a hand on Newt’s check and leaned in, kissing him more deeply. Gally looked around. No one was there, everyone seemed to be working somewhere else.

Newt let a hand go underneath Thomas’ shirt and caressed gently the dark haired bare skin. Thomas sighed. Gally could feel himself turning on by just watching them. He bit his lip as Newt mouth moved on Thomas’ neck, leaving small wet kisses and some love bites.

Gally decided that it was enough. He could not let himself be aroused by watching his crush making out with another guy. He started to walk away, but stepped on a branch, startling the two. Newt looked at him, annoyed, while Thomas blushed. Gally just wanted to move as soon as possible. “Sorry, I was just lea…”

His voice was drowned out by the sound of footsteps approaching. The trio looked up and saw Minho running towards them. He looked at their flower crowns. “Where is mine?” he asked immediately. Thomas smiled and went up to him, putting a crown on his head. “There you go.” He said. Minho kissed him softly on the mouth. Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Ew, you are sweating.” Minho pouted. “It makes me sexier. And don’t you dare disagree.” Thomas just laughed and pointed at Gally. “He looks cuter than you with the crown, though.” Newt arched an eyebrow. “I disagree. I look cuter.”

Minho just laughed, and then, lightly, he said. “Thomas, can you go and get me something to drink, please?” The younger runner nodded, and ran away.

Gally realised too late that now he was stuck with Minho and Newt. And that Newt was looking at him carefully. And that Minho was not smiling anymore.

“You like Tommy, don’t you?” asked Newt. Minho rolled his eyes. “Everyone likes Tommyboy. The question is, are you planning to do something?” he said, menacingly. Gally shock his head. “No, of course not.”

Minho slowly moved towards him and placed an arm around his shoulders. “Listen carefully. Thomas is not on the market. No one is allowed to have him, beside me and Newt, of course. He might like you enough to make you a flower crown, but he does not love you. So…”

“I will back up.” Said Gally hastily. “I have no intention of trying to steal your boyfriend, Minho. Can I go now?” 

Newt looked at him again, then nodded. “Go.”

Gally almost ran the distance between there and the bathroom. He knew that he would never have Thomas, but hearing it like this was still harsh. He sighed. First he needed a shower, though, to calm his raging boner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write a sickfic next! Excited
> 
> Any prompt, contact me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
